List of Films
Mustache Maniacs Film Co. has made several films since 2004, including the films listed here. Many of them are available to watch on YouTube, with a small selection also availabe on Vimeo. Almost all of them are archived on DVD. Live Action Films The following Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films are live action films. While many of them are narrative films, some of them are documentaries or vacation films. *Indiana Jones and the Forbidden Mayan Temple (2004) *Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb (2004) *Com 50 (2004) *TBC News: The Volcano Blows (2004) *Our World: Islam (2004) *Trip to LEGOLAND (2004) *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Leopard's Treasure (2004) *Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal (2004) *Com 50: Peril in Iran (2004) *Com 50 and 007 (2004) *Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon (2005) *Kilroy Was Here! (2005) *Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat (2005) *Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen (2006) *Old Home Movies (2006) *Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island (2007) *Mystery at Shady Acres (2007) *The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres (2008) *From Sea to Shining Sea (2009) *The Collection of Past Vacations (2009) *Worcester Cold Storage Warehouse Fire (2010) *Station 9 (2010) *Theme Park Visits (2011) *Yellowstone: the Firestorm of 1988 (2011) *Mercury Rising In Our Oceans (2013) *Mustache Maniacs Film Co. - The First Ten Years (2014) *{Secret Holiday Surprise} (2014) (not yet released) Animated Films The following Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films are animated films. Some of them were released under the name of the now-defunct Brick Tales branding, while others have been released under the new in-house animation company Drawn to Life Animation, established in 2013. Others have been created in collaboration with CarTOON Shack. *The Roulette Match (2005) *Remember the Alamo (2005) *Plankton Strikes Back! (2006) *Plankton: Burner of Books (2007) *Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo (2008) *The Adventures of Legoman (2009) *A Very Patrick Christmas (2009) *Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile (2010) *Wonders of Buoyancy (2010) *When Barrels Fly (2010) *The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2011) *Freddy and Joey Teaser (2011) *An Afternoon at the Zoo (2011) *Space Attack (2011) *Freddy and Joey in Corn Farm (2011) *Forest of Fear (2011) *Seeing Eye Robber (2011) *A Battle to Remember (2011) *Animation Reel 1 (2012) *Gone Ice Fishin' (2012) *Night Guard (2012) *Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops (2012) *Late for the Soccer Match (2012) *Air Strike (2012) *Animation Reel 2 (2013) *Motion Design Animations (2013) *A Friend of the Police (2013) *New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable (2013) *Sam 'n Bob Brawl: The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards Commercial (2013) *A Bite of MyJobs (2013) *The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2014) *Solarum (2014) *Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients (2014) *Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster (2014) (Not Yet Released) *Speeder (2014) (Not Yet Released) *{THAC 12 Entry} (2014) (Not Yet Released) *{Untitled Animation} (2015) (Not Yet Released) *Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle (2015) (Not Yet Released) *Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra (2015) (Not Yet Released) *A Future in the Past (2016) (Not Yet Released) *Legacy of Van Helbrick (2016) (Not Yet Released) *Alpha Team: Operation Deep City (2017) (Not Yet Released) *Johnny Thunder and the Glory Beneath Bermuda (2018) (Not Yet Released) *Team G.A.C.T.T.C.G.A. (2018) (Not Yet Released) *Mysteries of the Arctic (2019) (Not Yet Released) *Legends of the Universe (2020) (Not Yet Released) Series The following are Mustache Maniacs Film Co. series, which feature multiple episodes based around reoccuring characters and locations (like a TV show). *Mystery Lego Theater 3000 (2007) *LEGO Island: The Animated Series (2014) (Not Yet Released) Unreleased Films The following Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films were never released. *TBC News Report (2004) *Aunt Mini's Revenge (2004) *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Chumash (2004) *Cops Series (2004) *Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy (2004) *Wild West (2005) *The Vikings (2005) *Knight's Kingdom Movie (2005) *The Nifty Fifties (2008) *Ghost Pictures (2009) *Alpha Team: The Movie (2009) *Black Friday (2009) *Freddy and Joey in The Duck and the Strawberries (2011) *The Freddy and Joey Movie (2011) *Making Tracks (2011) *The Invention of Bear-Train Cavorting (2012) *The Hit Man (2012) *Legoettes Take Manhattan (2014)